


mistletoe

by corset



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corset/pseuds/corset
Summary: holiday prompt fill from tumblr: originalshipping, mistletoe





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank my red friend red for this prompt!! it was fun to write.

It’s Christmastime in Pallet Town, and four young kids find themselves meeting up in Professor Oak’s laboratory. The professor mentioned something about upgrades for their pokedexes and while they were around, why not stay for dinner?

Green’s the first to arrive, of course, needing to beat everyone even when it isn’t a competition. Blue arrives shortly after - with Yellow and some sugar cookies in tow. (Yellow made them, but Blue maintains that she helped. What she means is she ate the leftover dough while they were in the oven).

It’s the three of them and the professor for a little while, and Blue takes it upon herself to decorate because Professor Oak has  _no_  taste. She scrounges up some garland to hang along the walls, and some mistletoe. She giggles to herself and hangs the plant in the doorframe.

She joins everyone else, they’re all sitting and chatting as dinner gets cold. Each and every one of them is ready to dig in, but Yellow insists they have to wait for Red because it’s the right thing to do. Nobody has the heart to argue with them.

Eventually: Red rushes in, apologizing for his lateness - something about a battle he couldn’t pass up - and finally, finally they’re all able to eat. It’s a good meal - mostly because of the company, though Professor Oak isn’t a very good cook and the food is lukewarm. Yellow’s cookies are an excellent dessert.

On top of their surprise contribution of sugary goodness, Yellow’s kind enough to clean up the dishes while Professor Oak installs the promised upgrades to the others’ pokedexes.

“Well, I’m leaving. Goodnight, everyone.” Green says as soon as he gets his pokedex back, clearly not interested in participating anymore than he has to right now. Just as he opens the door, he hears Blue shout “Wait!”

“What is it?” He asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“You forgot something~!”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Sure you did,” She says in a sing-song tone, shoving a very surprised Red towards the door. Before he can even ask her what the heck that was for, she snickers and points to the mistletoe.

“ _What!_  I’m  _not_ doing that.” Red stammers, feeling his cheeks heating up. He steps back in protest and turns away from Green. (And maybe a part of him wouldn’t _really_ mind, maybe a part of him wants to kiss his rival, but Green does  _not_ need to know that.)

Said rival rolls his eyes, shrugs, and leaves.


End file.
